


Bright Sons of the British Empire: an examination by an impartial Uncle John Watson

by Keenir



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: ...your mileage may vary, AU, Christopher Lee's Holmes films, Coda, Epilogue, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 02:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16735050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: "Imagine it, Watson - a son!"  -Sherlock Holmes & the Leading LadySome of the possible sons that Watson can imagine Holmes having.





	Bright Sons of the British Empire: an examination by an impartial Uncle John Watson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gray_Cardinal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gray_Cardinal/gifts).



_"Imagine it, Watson,"_ he says, _"a son!"_ a statement he permits to be laced with all manner of emphasis and happy thoughts. Normally only complex drugs or particularly difficult capers produce that sort of a result in his brain and thus his voice - and I've long since come to distinguish between his genuine and his acting voice.

Some see Sherlock and fail trying to picture him being with a child; at best, one of those people who picks up an infant, looking for a gear or a button to make the noise quieten and the mess lessen. And while I do not doubt that he has had those moments many-a-time, often when he is both deep in thought and absorbing new facts and information from around himself, they are not the entirety of him. Indeed, I would entrust any of my relatives of any age to Sherlock’s care before I handed them to anyone else.

I have considered it from time to time, what my good friend would be like as a father. Sometimes the thought experiment comes from seeing him with his young Irregulars; sometimes from watching him at his most civil with a particular lady; and sometimes simply to keep my brain in fit form. I have jotted notes on the subject in a variety of my notebooks, none of those etchings never having seen the light of day before now, assembled into one unified whole. Be warned, dear reader, that not all of the outcomes are particularly friendly.

* * *

_Sherlock Holmes and the Daughter:_

I never wrote much when thoughts turned to this, as I had little doubt that between tutoring and personal education between cases, she would become at least the intellectual equal of her mother and father. Perhaps their superior, though I doubt she would admit to it – to claim to be the smartest person in the world is difficult to verify in this day and age; also because they are her parents. I do not know what difficulties Irene faced as she rose to the levels that she did – she never spoke of it to me, and Sherlock has not relayed any of her confidences. But I can imagine what some of the barriers that the daughter would face, and have no doubt that every resource of the Holmes dynasty would be brought upon the more odious barriers if not all of them; there is joy in overcoming an obstacle yourself, but ego and worse in not accepting assistance.

One possibility that would likely not please her parents would be if the maturing young lady caught the eye of a young prince – one of ours or otherwise. Given that incident with her mother, one cannot entirely dismiss it out of hand. Prince Albert did much to invigorate the science of our nation as he rose in prominence, though it could be equally argued that it was a matter of timing and his role was mostly patronage.

Even if not a prince, she could still catch the eye of the heir of one of England or Scotland’s noble houses.  Just please not one we've had a case at.

* * *

_Sherlock Holmes and the Lord of Lands:_

Brilliant parents and a brilliant child. But whether if he has the full intellect of only one or both of his parents, there is no assurance that he would avoid the darker path walked by Moriarty and other ignoble-inclined persons of intellect. And even if he avoids that path, there is equally no assurance that he will desire to follow in the footsteps of either parent. Not everyone wishes to turn operatic or investigative.

Such a mind could easily turn to making sure cities hold and attackers are held back. That water is clean and refuse is dealt with. And while those abilities are in high regard in the army, they are equally highly required most any place that people live.

And the world is still opening up, and he knows it. And if a Quaker from America can become a lord in Afghanistan, I have no doubt that a Holmes from Britain can rise at least as high, anywhere on Earth. Ahh, that would be a sight, would it not – Russians playing the Great Game, have the misfortune of coming across King Holmes; to witness that would almost be worth another wandering bullet.

* * *

_Sherlock Holmes and the Sickly Boy:_

Not all infants are born hale and hearty. And even those who are, sometimes succumb to the ailments of toddler- and childhood. And having never been a hands-off sort of person, Sherlock would take the lead in all treatments and tests and anything else that may be required.

My friend once called Moriarty the spider at the center of a complex web. To find a cure for his ailing child, Sherlock would surely enact a web, calling in favors and specimens and texts from all around the planet. The only saving grace, the sole salve herein would be if the boy was lucid enough to be taught - for surely his father would not refuse that request. The elder Holmes had been distant from his healthy children, and even if he makes an appearance to offer his services, Sherlock would want to be the voice his boy heard.

What would Holmes not do towards finding and getting his hands on a cure? What thought would be too far in such straights? 

* * *

_Sherlock Holmes and the Average Child:_

I strongly suspect that this one would be the hardest to bear, the most difficult to accept. To have a child, regale him or her with all your glorious tales and abundance of wisdom…and have them tell you to let them be normal. To have to watch them go off as they mature and get a normal job. With no desire for fame, whether the sort Irene got at opera or Sherlock got in investigation. That even if you intervene and get him working with the police force, he never rises as high as Lestrade did. I think even if on one level Irene and Sherlock accepted their son’s wishes, the desire for normality, for mundanity, would crush their spirits.

* * *

* * *

There are other examinations I have, some being deeper glimpses into what some of the above might be like – yes, like Lord Churchill, I dabble in fiction – and some cover still more kinds of potential children. Good night, dear reader, and think well about what you wish for.

**Author's Note:**

> Watson is referring to [Josiah Harlan](https://www.amazon.com/Man-Who-Would-King-Afghanistan-ebook/dp/B00699S9NQ), Prince of Ghor, Lord of the Hazarahs.


End file.
